megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Albert W. Wily
also called Dr. Willy, Dr. Wiley, and Dr. Waily is the main antagonist of the original Mega Man series, appearing in every game as the antagonist but not necessarily always as the final boss. In the Mega Man series, Wily resembles a stereotypical mad scientist as he schemes to take over the world, creating several robots to help him. Though Wily's schemes were stopped time and time again, this did not stop him from being recorded in history as a legendary mad scientist, his legacy continuing even into the next century. He even appears consciously active long after the demise of his mortal body, playing a significant role in the Mega Man X series. History Background Dr. Wily was at one time Dr. Light's colleague in the Robert University of Technology, however he became a bitter rival during their professional lives. Wily and Light created many robots, being responsible for advancements in the field of robotics. Though Wily won many awards in his time, he was consistently upstaged by Dr. Light, and this wounded his pride. Tired of being one step behind Dr. Light, he moved to the Pacific Ocean and created a giant robot factory to set out to rule the world. Wily went missing for a long time. Meanwhile, Dr. Light completed Proto Man, the first humanoid robot with feelings. However, Proto Man had a defect in his Solar Reactor, and he left Dr. Light's lab fearing to be changed, wandering around the world on his own. Dr. Wily came across Proto Man (who is presumed to have fallen unconscious or broken) and modified him, giving him a new nuclear core and additional equipment.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Monday Blues Unfortunately for Proto Man, a defect still existed in his reactor. Dr. Wily continued with his plans to conquer the world, while Dr. Light continued creating robots to help humanity. After an unknown time, Wily enacted his evil scheme: exclaiming he would achieve this by stealing six (eight in Mega Man: Powered Up) of Dr. Light's industrial robots and reprogramming them. ''Mega Man During the events of ''Mega Man, Dr. Wily used Dr. Light's robots to take over the world. One of Dr. Light's robots which Wily saw no potential to be stolen and reprogrammed asked to be changed into a combat robot to stop Wily's evil scheme, and he was transformed into the super robot Mega Man. Mega Man stops Wily's robots and defeats him. Note: In the North American instruction manual of the game, it is said that Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's assistant and the game takes place in the city Monsteropolis. This was something the localization team made up at the time as the Japanese version made no mention of any particular place. ''Mega Man 2 Dr. Wily returns in the second game trying to get revenge, this time creating eight of his own robots to defeat Mega Man, but his plans are foiled once again. Mega Man 3 Dr. Wily pretends to have changed his ways and helps Dr. Light build Gamma, a giant robot meant to bring world peace. But, he secretly reprograms the eight new Robot Masters (which he co-built with Dr. Light) to battle Mega Man, as well as creating eight Doc Robots. During the conflict, Dr. Wily steals Gamma and the Energy Elements and tries to defeat Mega Man. In the end, a block of debris from the Wily Castle falls onto Wily, supposedly killing him, but his flying saucer can be seen in the distance during the last scene. Mega Man 4 Dr. Wily managed to kidnap Kalinka, daughter of the scientist Mikhail Cossack. Dr. Cossack was blackmailed into using his elite robots to fight against Dr. Light and Mega Man. However in the middle of Mega Man's battle with Cossack, Mega Man's brother Proto Man teleports in with Cossacks daughter, Kalinka. The girl begs Mega Man to stop fighting her father and elaborating that Dr. Wily had kidnapped her and forced her father into building an army of robots. With Wily's plan undone by Proto Man's betrayal, he steps out from the shadows. Mega Man pursues his nemesis and fights through the newly built Wily Castle, but Wily manages to escape in the end. Mega Man 5 Dr. Wily tries to get revenge on both Proto Man and Dr. Light. He creates Dark Man, a robot with the ability to disguise himself like Proto Man to frame him. Dark Man kidnaps Dr. Light and lures Mega Man out to his doom. Unfortunately for Dr. Wily, the real Proto Man reveals that the other is a fake, and Mega Man defeats him. After defeating Wily, Mega Man frees Dr. Light and Wily's fortress begin to collapse. Mega Man holds the ceiling to avoid him and the two doctors being crushed, and Wily escapes. Proto Man later helps Mega Man and Light escape. Mega Man 6 Dr. Wily dons the persona of a billionaire named Mr. X (possibly having lived under the pseudonym for a long time). As Mr. X, he calls for a world tournament of the greatest fighting robots. He then reprograms the eight finalists and tries to use them to take over the world. When Mega Man defeats Mr. X, he reveals he was Dr. Wily and retreats to his Wily Castle. Mega Man goes after Wily and he is thwarted as usual, this time resulting in Mega Man sending him to jail. Mega Man 7 Dr. Wily knew he would eventually be imprisoned, so he had built four robots to search for him if they went without input for six months. He also built Bass and Treble sometime before his imprisonment. He was freed from prison by these robots and used Bass to get close to Mega Man. Wily was defeated once again in his new fortress, and Mega Man debated whether or not to finally kill Wily. After Wily reminds him that killing him would violate the First Law of Robotics, "No robot may ever harm a human.", Mega Man finds himself faced with a major internal dilemma. In the confusion, Bass helps Wily escape from Mega Man. Mega Man 8 Dr. Wily recovered 'Evil Energy' from a robot that fell from space. He used this energy to power his robots. Duo, another extraterrestrial robot hunting for the Evil Energy, helps Mega Man defeat Dr. Wily. Interestingly, when the Evil Energy starts infecting Mega Man, Dr. Wily actually seems shocked and horrified at what's happening, which implies that he didn't plan on the Evil Energy infecting Mega Man, but that he probably meant to surrender. Wily uses the opportunity to escape. Mega Man & Bass Wily was preparing his comeback, but was ousted from his new fortress by the robot King. Bass and Mega Man work together to defeat King, and it is later revealed that Wily created King, which was working according to his plans. Wily is later defeated again. In Bass' ending, Bass is angry that Wily deceived him, but Wily tells him that he now believes Bass is the strongest robot, and reveals plans for a King II, asking Bass to join King II to make them invincible and be able to defeat Mega Man. However, Proto Man appeared and destroyed the plans. Mega Man 9 Dr. Wily is shown in a flashback begging for mercy, apologizing for all the wrongdoings he has done in the past. In the present, he claims to have changed his ways for the good, yet mentions that Dr. Light has become a bad guy because Dr. Light's robots are causing havoc to the city, and shows a video proving that Dr. Light is the one responsible. Wily also states that he is willing to create robots to combat Light's evil robots, in exchange for donations. Dr. Light is sent to jail due to the accusations. However, after defeating the eight bosses, Mega Man finds a proof that Dr. Wily persuaded the eight robots by telling them that they are on their expiration date and will be dumped, and reprogrammed them. Dr. Wily steals the proof and goes to his Wily Castle, and Mega Man goes after him. After Dr. Wily's defeat, Mega Man recovers the proof and uses Rush to show nine of Wily's previous defeats. It is revealed that Wily used a fake Dr. Light robot to create the video and frame Dr. Light, and Wily tricks Mega Man into thinking the robot fake was the real Light. The fake Dr. Light electrifies Mega Man and Wily sets his base to self-destruct with Mega Man inside, but Proto Man appears and saves Mega Man. The ending states that Dr. Wily was nowhere to be found after the destruction of his base, and Dr. Light is freed. In the credits, Concrete Man is chasing Wily outside his base. Mega Man 10 When the Roboenza strikes most of the robots, including Roll, Dr. Wily goes to Dr. Light's lab and says he had discovered the cure, but the robots stole it and asks for help. After Mega Man got the cure, Dr. Wily got away with it and said he'd only give the cure for those who serve him. He also revealed that he had actually created Roboenza and infected the robots. He and his decoy were defeated in space, but he almost died because he was ill with human influenza, and had a fever. Mega Man got Wily to a hospital, where he disappeared after his recovery and left just enough medicine to cure all of the robots (In the Bass version of the game, Bass after defeating Wily left him to die from his infection from human influenza in order to "make him suffer," although it is implied that Mega Man managed to find Wily and take him to the hospital regardless). Mega Man X series Though Dr. Wily had died in between the ''Mega Man and Mega Man X series, he lives on through the Maverick Virus.Capcom-Unity - Inafune-san Answers Your Questions! It is revealed in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters that he created Zero to be a powerful robot that would kill Mega Man and Bass (and possibly even X). After the creation of Bassnium, the energy he accidentally created while creating Bass, Wily studied it and obtained new knowledge that enabled him to create a more powerful robot, Zero. Zero was programmed with an urge to kill, and this program found its way into Sigma, becoming a virus. However, the plot summary from Mega Man Zero Collection's official site revealed that Wily never got a chance to use Zero, having been forced to seal Zero away due to a programming glitch within Zero that made him uncontrollable and violent. *In Mega Man X2, Wily is indirectly mentioned by Sigma. *Keiji Inafune planned on Mega Man X5 being the last in the series. The references to Dr. Wily and how Sigma met him in Mega Man X5 are vague, although an interview revealed that he was integrated into the virus.Q6) What happened to Dr. Wily in Rockman X series? Are Dr. Wily and Dr. Weil the same person? Were they ever supposed to be? "KI: A large amount of time has passed between the classic series and Mega Man X. Dr. Wily had died in the interim but was brought back by the virus. Dr. Wily and Weil are not the same person. It is ironic though, because Dr. Wily created Zero, and Dr. Weil used Zero, but ultimately it was a copy of Zero's original body with a different mind that defeated him." --''Keiji Inafune'', 2008. Capcom-unity - Inafune-san Answers Your Questions! In any case, it is known in Mega Man X5 that Dr. Wily somehow contacted and taught Sigma about the virus and Zero, as well as giving Sigma two new bodies to inhabit. This allows one to infer that Wily either designed the virus, or was aware of it. *It should be noted that there is a prominent theory that Serges from Mega Man X2 is Dr. Wily. This is due partly to the manga, which claims they are the same (non-game sources generally create their own theories and ideas, and thus are not normally considered canon). This comes from the fact that Serges states that the rebuilding of Zero is a "purification". Later in Mega Man X5, Sigma tries to reveal Zero's true power with the virus by "purifying" him. Serges has worked with Sigma, seemingly understood Sigma's body and Zero's. Serges built at least one body for Sigma, and possibly the bodies that show up in X4 and X5. The theory that Serges is Dr. Wily is usually shunned because Serges seems to be a minor character, and Capcom has not made him a bigger villain. Those that are for this theory simply claim he is, but was a minor character to keep the focus on the main characters, (I.E. Sigma, Zero, X) and build up a mystery. *Another Dr. Wily-esque character appearing in Mega Man X6, Isoc, is also believed to be Dr. Wily, which is supported by the fact that he is voiced by Takeshi Aono, the same Japanese voice actor of Dr. Wily. The dialogue in Mega Man X6 could also verify that Isoc was Wily: after Zero defeats Gate and discovers that Sigma has been revived, a voice seemingly emanating from Isoc's deactivated body exclaims, "G...go, Zero! You're the strongest robot!". Other appearances ''Mega Man'' Game Boy games In the five Mega Man games for Game Boy, Dr. Wily is still trying to conquer the world with his robots and destroy Mega Man, but is defeated in the end. In three of them, Wily created a 'Mega Man Killer', a special series of robots designed to destroy Mega Man, having Enker in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, Punk in Mega Man III, and Ballade in Mega Man IV. In Mega Man II, Wily travels into the future and kidnaps Mega Man, reprogramming him as Quint. In Mega Man V, Wily tries to use the extraterrestrial robots Stardroids to combat Mega Man. Wily is the final boss in the first four games and the penultimate boss in the fifth. The Game Boy games take place between Mega Man 2 and 6'', but their precise placement in the story are debatable. ''Mega Man: The Wily Wars Wily is the final boss in the Wily Tower game from Mega Man: The Wily Wars. ''Mega Man'' Game Gear Wily is the final boss in the Mega Man game for Game Gear. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' Wily is the final boss in the fighting game Mega Man: The Power Battle. In Mega Man's ending, Wily was mentioned to have gotten away, to Mega Man's disappointment. In Bass's ending, Wily demands to know why Bass attacked him, with Bass replying that he simply was trying to prove he was capable of defeating Mega Man, informing Wily he no longer needs to make "Junk Robots." Wily then points out that Bass was beaten by Mega Man before, only for Bass to reply that he's ready now. Wily then informs him that he was developing a robot capable of beating both of them, although Bass dismisses the robot as a junk robot and tells him to do as he pleases and presumably leaves him behind. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' Just like in the previous installment, Wily acted as the main antagonist and final boss in the sequel, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Wily had conducted a raid on Dr. Light's lab to steal a strain of the Evil Energy as well as experimental parts meant for research, with Roll also being abducted in the process. Although Wily was the final boss in all scenarios, he only directly appears in two of the three character endings (not counting the immediate aftermath of defeating Wily), the Mega Man ending, the Mega Man and Proto Man ending, and the Bass ending. In Mega Man's ending, Wily proceeds to call Mega Man a "metallic hypocrite" due to his destroying Wily's robots in his pursuit of peace between Robots & Humans, and mentioning they are too similar to each other. This accusation manages to cast Mega Man enough self-doubt on his actions to give Wily an opportunity to escape, calling Light, Roll, and Auto's comforting Mega Man a "cheap show." The Mega Man and Proto Man ending is similar to the Mega Man ending overall, although Proto Man also comforts Mega Man as well. In Bass's ending, he scolds Bass for his treachery, only to be rebuked by the latter for making him strong in the first place and getting in the way of his directive of defeating Mega Man. Wily then admitted that creating Bass, and by extension, Bassnium, was an accident in the first place, and unveiled plans to create a robot to be stronger than both Mega Man and Bass, as well as alluding to another project being in development alongside the robot that would guarantee his dominion of the world. ''Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise'' Wily is a playable character in the board game Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise. He wants to build an evil laboratory to help him achieve world domination. ''Mega Man's Soccer'' Dr. Wily (using a robotic armor) is the last boss from the Capcom Championship in Mega Man's Soccer, where Mega Man's team faces eight Dr. Wilys in his fortress. As the last boss, Wily is the fastest and strongest player from the game, and is immune to special shoots. However, he can't be used by the player by normal means (although he was planned to be an unlockable characterThe Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man's Soccer), with the exception of him being a member of the Elec Man and Dust Man teams in League mode. His team in Tournament mode is formed by three Wilys, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Flash Man, Gemini Man, and Toad Man. The cut ending also had him begging for mercy, but then escaping from the collapsing lair. ''Mega Man: Battle & Chase'' After the player defeats all opponents in the Grand Prix from the racing game Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Wily appears to steal the prize money, and the player must race against him in his fortress to recover it. He drives the Skull Machine XX. After completing the Grand Prix mode, Wily will be available in the Versus and Time Attack modes. ''Super Adventure Rockman'' In Super Adventure Rockman, Wily had reformed and is now working with Dr. Light. Wily asks Light to let him investigate a ancient ruin that was emitting a strange electromagnetic field, saying it would be his chance to prove that he has really changed for good. Inside the ruins, Wily discovers the alien super computer Ra Moon, which revives his robots from Mega Man 2 and 3''. With his robots and Ra Moon, Wily plans to conquer the world, and begins the creation of a new robot called Ra Thor while the electromagnetic field increases and begins to stop machines around the world. In the end, it is revealed Ra Moon was using Wily to reach its goals, which includes destroying all life on Earth, and attempts to kill Wily. Mega Man stops Ra Moon and Wily escapes. Rockman Strategy In ''Rockman Strategy, Dr. Wily encounters a group of alien robots led by Apollo and Luna who have come to Earth seeking a means of revitalizing their world's dying vegetation. Promising them help, Wily instead tricks them and takes control of all the robots, and sends them to various points across Africa, Asia, and the Pacific Ocean. Mega Man's team eventually confronts the doctor himself in his latest Wily Machine in a lab in Saudi Arabia; following his defeat, they pursue him to Dimensional Space and defeat his Wily Capsule as well. In these battles, Wily is aided first by Flame Man, Frost Man, Spark Man, and Metal Man, and later by Sword Man, Skull Man, Bomb Man, and Aqua Man. Mobile games Dr. Wily appears in the mobile phone games Chokkan! Rockman, Mega Man Pinball, and Mega Man Rush Marine. ''Panic Shot! Rockman'' Wily is in the pinball game Panic Shot! Rockman. Capcom quiz games Dr. Wily is the second boss from the quiz arcade game Adventure Quiz: Capcom World. In its sequel, Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2, he appears as the first boss from the Beginner Course and as an enemy in other courses. Wily also appears as the last boss of the Rockman map in the Game Boy game Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken. The player must answer _ questions to defeat him. Crossovers *Wily is in the background of the stage "Dr. Wily's Military Base" in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Wily appears in Dormammu's ending. Dr. Wily is also a card for the free DLC mode, Heroes and Heralds. His primary and secondary abilities involve increasing the user's strength in correlation to the amount of Hyper Combo Gauges filled. *Wily appears in Zero's ending from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. *Dr. Wily appears as a card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. *Dr. Wily appears Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as a collectable trophy, depicted in his infamous begging position after being defeated. Cancelled appearances Wily would have appeared in the cancelled games Mega Man Universe and Rockman Online. ''Mega Man Zero 3'' Wily's name appears in Mega Man Zero 3. In the very beginning of the Area X-2 stage, the bottom of the warning sign on the wall says: "Dr. W. No.∞". Other media Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) .]] Dr. Wily appears in every episode from Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, where he served as the main antagonist. Wily speaks with a German accent and is prone to fits of maniacal laughter. In the cartoon, Wily worked as Dr. Light's assistant for years. When they created a robot prototype that malfunctioned, Light asked Wily to destroy the plans for the industrial robots and start from the beginning. However, Wily stole the plans and ran away, stating that Light sabotaged his work to gain all the credit. He used the plans to create Proto Man. Three months later, Wily and Proto Man invaded Dr. Light's laboratory and stole his robots. He reprogrammed Cut Man, Guts Man and Ice Man, but Rock and Roll manage to escape. Rock is then modified into the super fighting robot Mega Man to stop Dr. Wily's attempts to conquer the world. Captain N: The Game Master In Captain N: The Game Master, Wily works for the Mother Brain and is one of the main antagonists. Mega Man: Upon a Star .]] In ''Mega Man: Upon a Star, Wily is a video game character, still functioning as a primary antagonist. This time, he is voiced by Kenichi Oogata rather than Takeshi Aono. Yuuta, a young Japanese boy, was playing Mega Man 5 until midnight, and fell asleep while fighting against the Wily Capsule, pausing the game and leaving his video game on, and Mega Man could not move. Wily jumps out of his damaged Wily Capsule and says that as he can't conquer the world in the video game, he may have better luck in the real world. He jumps out of the TV and begins to create robots to conquer Japan. After awakening in the morning, Yuuta unpaused the game and Mega Man jumped to the real world to stop Wily. Mega Man is successful at stopping Wily's robots, but when he was going to take him back to the video game, Wily puts on a ninja costume, and with a declaration of "I'm a Ninja!", he uses a smoke grenade to escape. Later, Mega Man found Wily hidden inside Mount Fuji and manages to take him back to the video game with the help of Yuuta, Proto Man, Rush and Beat. In the second episode, Yuuta had gotten to the last stage of Mega Man 5 again, and was giving trouble to go to the room and commemorate the New Year's Eve. His sister tried to pull him out during the fight against Wily and they accidentally hit the console, sending Mega Man to the real world and Wily to Dr. Light's laboratory, where he discovers Dr. Light created a time machine. Wily stole the time machine and kidnapped Roll. Mega Man manages to rescue Roll, but Wily escaped with the machine and uses his space station to shoot meteorites on Earth in the Tanabata. Mega Man, Proto Man, Rush and Beat travel to space and stop Dr. Wily. After the battle, Wily is unable to return to Earth, and Mega Man has to take him back inside the damaged time machine. In the last episode, Yuuta and Akane call Mega Man and Roll for a festival, and they forgot to turn off the video game. Wily manages to escape to the real world and begins a new plan to destroy Japan with typhoons. Dr. Light repaired the time machine and Mega Man uses it to discover what Wily is planning, and manages to stop him once again with Proto Man's help. Before taking Wily back to the video game, Mega Man makes him distribute presents at Christmas as punishment. Mega Man (Dreamwave Productions) Dr. Wily (named "Dr. Wiley" in the comic) was Dr. Light's assistant, but left to start his own business and is behind the wave of robotic attacks against Dr. Light's inventions. He is the uncle of the Boltz Brothers. When he first appears in issue three he appears to be friendly and is with his usual appearance. In the last issue he is sarcastic and is with his Mega Man 8 outfit. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Mega Man Megamix In the Mega Man Megamix manga series, Wily has a very bad temperament. He wears shades and a tie with a skeleton motif. Other appearances Wily appeared in Shigeto Ikehara's Rockman manga series and in Rock'n Game Boy, in Kōji Izuki's Rockman 8, Rockman & Forte and Rockman 10 -Extra F- manga, in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, Rockman Battle & Chase, Rockman X4 and the Novas Aventuras de Megaman. Wily, or a man that resembles him, has a brief appearance in UDON's Street Fighter II comic, issue 9, where he is one of Shadaloo's scientists."Dr. Wily: Shadaloo Scientist" The Mega Man Network, on 22 January 2010. Retrieved 22 January 2010. Dr. Wily was originally set to make an appearance in the 2012 Disney movie, Wreck-It Ralph as part of the Bad-Anon villains support group; however, he was cut in the final version and replaced by M. Bison.Go Nintendo: Wreck-It Ralph features multiple video game cameos Personality As the main antagonist of the classic series, Wily has many notable traits and characteristics of an archetypal villain, being cruel and yet incredibly cunning. Wily is well-versed in the art of manipulation, as shown in Mega Man 9 ''when he manages to convince Dr. Light’s own robots to let him "repair" them. He cleverly deduces that Mega Man would not dare shoot at him at the conclusion of ''Mega Man 7, and his prediction holds merit when Mega Man hesitates upon firing his buster when it is fully charged. Wily, though a genius in his own right, has shown to be ignorant and opinionated at times. He has attacked the world many times, with his motives varying from world domination to revenge, only to see his plans foiled time and time again by his arch nemesis Mega Man. In addition, Wily is persistently hopeful that his creation Bass could one day dispose of his greatest enemy, despite knowing that Bass is disloyal and even goes as far to attack him, as shown in Mega Man: The Power Battle, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Mega Man & Bass and Mega Man 10. Wily has also demonstrated himself to be something of a coward, as his trademark action after the final boss fight with him is to grovel on the ground begging for mercy. Wily is also implied to have had some interest in continuing his work posthumously, as revealed in an interview with Keiji Inafune, when Wily attempted to be “brought back” after death by the original programming of Zero’s- programming that would later evolve into the Maverick Virus. As diabolical as he may be, Wily has exhibited rare moments of decency and goodness in his character. In Super Adventure Rockman, Wily shows concern for his arch enemy when Mega Man chooses to use two Mega Busters to win a battle despite possibly expending all of his power. He also tells Ra Moon that he loves his creationsSuper Adventure Rockman-Cutscenes with english subtitles.. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, Wily speaks to Zero in the deep recess of the latter’s mind during his ending. Wily appears as a father figure to his last creation, giving him words of encouragement and going as far as to call him his “son” (though this could be argued that Wily was simply trying to cajole Zero into completing his yet unnamed “task”). In Mega Man 10, he even leaves a huge amount of medicine to cure the Roboenza virus, presumably out of gratitude that Mega Man saved his life. In addition, despite Wily's hatred for Dr. Light, he does not wish to murder him, as evidenced in Issue 27 of Archie's Mega Man, where he was angered at Dr. Eggman for trying to murder Dr. Light in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250. In Mega Man X4, Wily states that his rivalry with his nemesis (presumably Dr. Light and his creations) is what gives him motivation in life. It's assumed that as time passed, Wily became more and more interested in having Zero defeat X to prove that his last creation is superior to the one created by his rival rather than conquering the world. In all, Wily is a dynamic character. Though is usually shown as seemingly pure evil, even he is not without a few reputable traits. Indeed, prior to the first Mega Man, before his descent towards insanity, Wily was shown to be an ordinary, yet diligent scientist. In addition, he was shown to be genuinely helpful to Dr. Light, though he still harbored a tinge of jealously towards his former friend and colleague. Achievements about his past in the 4Koma manga]] Dr. Wily holds a PhD in Electronic Engineering from the Robert University of Technology. He is the five years consecutive runner-up of the LIT Manual Design Contest, has won the silver prize at the World Technology Award and was a nominee for the Nobel Prize in Physics. Data Mega Man: Battle & Chase } |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Game description |- |colspan=2|''No description.'' |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Maximum speed |- |colspan=2| |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Parts!!Game description |- |style="width: 45px;" bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Body' |Bone Head Body | |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Engine' |Nova Engine ("Super Nova Engine") | |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Wing' |Barrier Wing | |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Tire' |Ultimate Tire | |} Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Battle & Fighters data せかいせいふくをたくらむあくのかがくしゃ。ローバートこうかだいがくでは、ワシとワイリーはがくゆうだった。 Translation: A evil scientist plotting to conquer the world. I and Wily were colleagues at the Robert Institute of Technology. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Trophy Quotes Mega Man: Powered Up *''"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily... The one and only, the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! Now, this may seem rather... sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem... Anyway, to begin. Dr. Light! I'll be taking your precious robots!"'' *''"Just as I promised, Dr. Light, I'll be taking them with me! Farewell!"'' *''"My, my. Eight robots and they all end up like this. Dr. Light! Your robots are nothing but junk! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"'' *''"Feeling sorry for yourself, Dr. Light? You're full of regret, aren't you? Well, then come to my fortress, Castle Wily!"'' *''"If only I had programmed you differently back then...! It would've been GENIUS! It's the ONLY mistake I've made in my LIFE!"'' *''"WHAT!? Why, you insolent FOOL! I will CRUSH you with a loud, loud crunch! Behold, my latest creation! The ULTIMATE combat robot! Wily Machine Number 1! NUHAHAHAHA!"'' *''Aaach! You stubborn fool! This time I'll Finish you for good!'' *''"Curses! Useless piece of junk! Wait a second!"'' *''"HAHAHAHA!!! It's ALIVE again!! I'm a GENIUS!"'' *''"Why, you...! Augh! This calls for a temporary retreat!"'' *''"W-WHOOAAH! W-Wait a minute! I-I promise to be good! I'm a changed man! I said I PROMISE! Please don't hurt me!"'' Mega Man 4 *''"You betrayed me, Proto Man!! I'm gonna break you, Mega Man!!"'' Mega Man 5 *''"Well done, Mega Man! I never expected you to defeat my powerful Dark Man robot!"'' *''"Dr. Light is a captive in my lab. Come if you dare! Ha, ha, ha."'' Mega Man 6 *''"It's time I've told the truth. I've been manipulating that fool, Dr. Wily, from the very beginning!"'' (Under the guise of "Mr. X") *''"Now, I no longer need Wily's help! Come and face my power, Mega Man!"'' (Mr. X) *''"My scheme for world domination has faild! (sic) But I still have enough power to destroy you!"'' Mega Man V *''"Behold Mega Man, I have awakened the ancient weapon Sunstar! Its Nova Weapon will destroy you!"'' *''"Sunstar, destroy Mega Man!"'' *''"What?!? You fool! How dare you attack the mighty Dr. Wily!"'' *''"Curse you, Mega Man! This war ends now!"'' Mega Man 7 *''"Believe it, Mega Man. Bass and Treble are MY creations!"'' *''"I knew you would be stupid enough to trust him, and allow him access to the lab."'' *''"And now, Bass and Treble will use the enhancements meant for you and Rush! HAHAHAHAHA..."'' *''"OK, I give up. Sorry about all the trouble. I'll go quietly..."'' *''"You forget, Mega Man. Robots cannot harm humans..."'' Mega Man: The Power Battle *''"NOOO! My laboratory! Bass, what are you DOING!?"'' *''"The strongest, huh? You've been beaten by Mega Man before."'' *''"Whatever. You can fight with Mega Man all you want. The robot I'm making right now will blow the BOTH of you away."'' Mega Man 8 *''"Mega Man, so you've come! How did you find my secret base? I'm impressed!"'' *''"But you're too late! I've found something that's more powerful than this base!"'' *''"Now, the world is MINE! Gotcha!"'' *''"I'm impressed! I didn't think you'd make it this far, Mega Man! However, I don't have time to deal with you!! Say goodnight!!!"'' *''"You're trapped now, Mega Man! You can't move, can you? With this incredible energy, I can't be beaten. It's time to say goodbye! Mega Man!"'' *''"Mwa ha ha ha... Looks like that robot can't move! Time to take care of the BOTH of you!"'' *''"Silence, fool! I'll defeat you and conquer the world!"'' *''"S...Sorry! I was wrong! Please forgive me!"'' *''"W...What!"'' Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters *''"You always interfere with me."'' *''"Peace for humans and robots? What about MY robots, you metallic hypocrite? Do you destroy robots to bring THEM peace? What's the difference between my actions and yours? We are so alike, you and I!"'' *''"HA! What a cheap show! Thanks for being an idiot. I think I'll leave now."'' *''"Why do you oppose me, the one who created you?"'' *''"You know, I think I regret ever creating you, pompous robot!"'' *''"Funny you say that, you're actually right. I studied Mega Man, hoping to create a similar robot, and came across a powerful energy called 'Bassnium' purely by accident. And thus, I created you, Bass."'' *''"Currently, Bassnium is the most powerful energy on Earth. But not for long, hee hee! I've learned from my mistake, and I've created a new type of robot which is more powerful than you OR Mega Man!"'' *''"Don't be so overconfident. This robot's power level is FAR superior to yours. It's going to be some time before I complete this project, so you'd better get ready!"'' *''"With this and my other project complete, I'll take over the world!"'' Mega Man & Bass *''"King, what happened to you? Are your logic circuits damaged? You enemy is right in front of you!"'' *''"Piece of junk... I'll boost your brainwashing level!"'' *''"Darn that King! How dare he disobey his maker! It's a good thing that Mega Man took care of him for me! And now I have regained control of my laboratory castle. Time to get back to my plan of world domination again! But first, I will personally eliminate Mega Man!"'' *''"Are you ready to be eliminated, Mega Man!?"'' *''"Darn that King! How dare he disobey his maker! That junk has been dealt with thanks to you! Now I'll put a restraining bolt on you before you go out of control! Once this is installed, everything will be under control!"'' *''"What impudence!? Are you trying to disobey your maker? I'll show you who is boss!!"'' *''"Eeek! Forgive me! I just wanted to test your ability."'' *''"I've always believed that you are the strongest in the world. But you have not been able to defeat Mega Man... So I began to lose my faith in you. Then I had the idea that I could create a mightier robot. So, I created King... But since you defeated King, I now know the truth... You are the mightiest robot in the world!"'' *''"Bass, let show you something...This is the plan for King the second. Join with King the second and together, you two will be invincible!"'' *''"That voice... Proto Man!"'' *''"Oh no... My beautiful plan...! Bass, destroy Proto Man! '' *''"What are you waiting for Bass! I said. DESTROY PROTO MAN!"'' Mega Man X4 *''"...Zero... My masterpiece..."'' *''"After him! He's my nemesis! Our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life!"'' *''"Now go. Destroy him! That's an order!"'' Mega Man X5 *''"...Get up... ...Wake up now... ...Do you forget... what you should do? ...Destroy it now... ...You can do it! ...You're the best of all my works... ...Wake up... " Mega Man 9 *"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"'' *''"Ladies and gentlemen, this is NOT my doing! These are Dr. Light's creations! This proves that he's had evil designs on the world all this time!"'' *''"I can't join you. I've changed my evil ways. You need to stop this nonsense!"'' *''"I, Dr. Wily, have created some of my own robots to stop Dr. Light, but only YOUR donations can complete them! And then, we'll save the world!"'' *''"I'm saying that you're all going to end up in the junkyard!"'' *''"It's not just you. Millions of robots all over the WORLD are winding up as piles of junk! You work hard for humans, and they destroy you when you're no longer needed! Doesn't that make you angry?"'' *''"Just because you reached some arbitrary expiration date doesn't mean you should be scrapped! You're all still quite useful! You have a right to live! I'm going to help you. Together, we'll show the world how useful you all can still be!"'' *''"I'd be glad to. You're in good hands with me!"'' *''"Please forgive me!"'' *''"You beat me again, Mega Man. I should tell you, there's something I was hiding from you."'' *''"Dr. Light was taken away by the police, was he not? That wasn't a real officer; it was a fake police robot I created. Dr. Light is in the next room, but he fell ill, so he's sleeping now. You have to hurry and get him to a hospital! This way."'' *''"So long, Mega Man! You will be destroyed along with this castle!"'' Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars *''"...Zero... ...Zero..."'' *''"...you doing? ...Zero...!"'' *''"...You... ...my greatest invention...'' ...You... ...everything I always..." *''"... You... ...yet to complete your task... ... Yes... It's still there..."'' *''"...going back to your world, Zero..."'' *''"... My son..."'' Mega Man 10 *''"HEEEELP!"'' *''"One of those infected robots went crazy and attacked me! I've spent the last few days studying this Roboenza. But even my genius was unable to find a cure. So I built a machine that would help me discover the key to developing a cure, but it was stolen by one of those demented robots. I beg you! You have to help me get my medicine-making machine back!"'' *''"Greetings, people of the world. I hope you're enjoying the effect of my little Roboenza virus. If there are any robots who want the cure, all you have to do is come work for me. And don't think Mega Man is going to save you like usually does. He came down with a nice case of Roboenza himself. Now you will finally see the true genius of Dr. Wily!"'' *''"The World is mine! HA-HA-HA-HA... achoo!"'' *''"I'm... a human... not a robot..."'' *''"Don't be ridiculous..."'' Gallery Wily1.jpg|Dr. Wily in the first Mega Man game. R20Wily.png|Front, side, and rear view of Wily. WilyTinkerRobot.jpg|Dr. Wily tinkering a robot. Wily3.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 3. MM4Wily.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 4. MM5Wily.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 5. MM6Wily.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 6. Drwily.png|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 7. Wily8.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 8. Wily9.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man 9. WilyPU.jpg|Dr. Wily in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUWilyConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. SARWily.jpg|Dr. Wily in Super Adventure Rockman. CapcomQuizCoverArt.png|Wily in Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken. Zero3.png|A silhouette of Wily in Zero's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. SFXACWily.png|Dr. Wily in Street Fighter x All Capcom. Youngwilylight.jpg|Young Wily and Light in the Mega Man cartoon. Cntgmdrwily.jpg|Dr. Wily in Captain N: The Game Master. WilyNinja.jpg|Wily using a ninja costume in Mega Man: Upon a Star. Bowser eggman disney.jpg|Dr. Wily's planned cameo in Wreck-It Ralph, left next to Bowser. DRN1 Comic.jpg|Dr. Wily in the Mega Man comic by Archie Comics. DWN2 Comic.jpg|Dr. Wily in the Mega Man comic by Archie Comics. SFWily.jpg|Dr. Wily in UDON's Street Fighter II comic. WilyMegamix.png|Dr. Wily in Mega Man Megamix. Wily's "skull tie" is exclusive to Hitoshi Ariga's depiction of him. MegamixWily.png|Dr. Wily in Mega Man Megamix. YoungWily.jpg|Young Wily in Mega Man Gigamix. WilyIkehara.jpg|Dr. Wily in the Rockman 6 manga. RW3DrWily.png|Dr. Wily in the Rockman World 3 manga. R8Wily.png|Dr. Wily in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FWily.png|Dr. Wily in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FWilyB.png|Dr. Wily in the Rockman & Forte manga. 4KomaWily.jpg|Dr. Wily in the manga Rockman 4Koma Great March. X4MWily.jpg|Dr. Wily cameo in the Rockman X4 manga. RocknWily.png|Dr. Wily in Rock'n Game Boy. Trivia *Wily's first name, Albert, is taken from "Albert Einstein", opposite to Dr. Light's first name, Thomas, taken from "Thomas Edison". However, unlike Dr. Light, Wily has somewhat of a resemblance to the person he is based on. Although Einstein was a good man, he was referenced as the antagonist because he created the formula that led to the development of the atomic bomb that destroyed Nagasaki and Hiroshima. *Master Albert of the Sage Trinity in Mega Man ZX Advent is named after Dr. Wily. Like his namesake, Master Albert is also villainous. *Wily's name is misspelled as Dr. Willy, Dr. Wiley, and Dr. Wylie in some sources, such as early instruction manuals and the NES version of Mega Man 3. *In the Ruby-Spears TV series, Wily claims to have been "always misunderstood" and ridiculed as a child by other children. He also laments that he had no toys as a child, implying he may have grown up in poverty. This is one of the few references made in any media to Wily's life before meeting Dr. Light. *According to the American manual for the first Mega Man, Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's assistant and worked on his DRN series of robots. Though this story was reinforced by the Ruby-Spears cartoon and later the PAL version of Mega Man Powered Up, it is not canon to the Japanese version of Wily's backstory. *In an article on PC World, Wily was voted as #39 of the top 47 "most diabolical video game villains of all time." * Most of the time, Dr. Wily is seen wearing a simple white lab coat, a white collar shirt, red tie, sometimes a gold tie clip, blue jeans, and brown shoes. In instances like Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass, and Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Wily is seen wearing a more evil outfit, wearing a white cape instead of a lab coat, black trousers with a skull-shaped belt buckle, and a purple ribbon instead of a red tie. His hair has also changed somewhat, giving it a resemblance to bat wings, further emphasizing his evil. Ever since the release of Mega Man Powered Up, he is once more seen wearing his regular outfit, but his hair is still bat-wing-shaped. * In Capcom's survival horror, Dead Rising 2, one of the stores in the game is a travel agency called "Wily Travels." * In Dead Rising 2: Case West, there is a "Lab Coat" and a hat called the "Mad Scientist Hair" that are an homage to Dr. Wily. * In the English version of Mega Man 8, Dr. Light humorously mispronounces Dr. Wily as Dr. Wahwee. This has become a famous Internet meme. * Ironically, in his appearance in Captain N, Wily is voiced by Ian James Corlett, who voiced Mega Man in the Ruby-Spears cartoon (where Wily was voiced by Scott McNeil). References See also *Wily Machine *Wily Capsule *Wily Press *Wily Castle *Lord Wily (Mega Man Battle Network series) *Wily (Mega Man Legends series) de:Dr. Wily es:Dr. Wily Category:Characters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Characters voiced by Dean Galloway Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeil Category:Villains Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players Category:Mega Man: Battle & Chase Racers Category:Doctors Category:Rockman Strategy